


Kissing Welcome

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engaged, F/M, HHBingo19, Humor, Kissing, Slice of Life, bingo prompt, fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Hermione didn't want to give him a warm welcome, but she gives him a kissing one instead.





	Kissing Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HHBingo19 with the O5 prompt Dean Winchester

She wanted to smack him. 

Instead, she was kissing him. 

Hermione didn’t intend on coming home to find her fiance missing. She didn’t intend to wait up reading four books–thick books, she might add–only for him not to show. 

Now, she understood that his job was demanding, and he couldn’t just sit around when he was needed. He was a  _ hunter _ , he had to answer the call. That didn’t excuse him from not giving her a bloody phone call about being late!

She huffed, puffed, and flopped in the bed frustrated and worried about her fiance. It wasn’t fair to him to sound so selfish, but after years of following Harry into dangerous situations, Hermione knew her worries were warranted. 

Before Hermione had fallen asleep angry, she felt the bed shift, and she was met with those striking green eyes she’d fallen for. Except she was angry at them and she narrowed her eyes to emphasize the fact that she was. 

As soon as Hermione opened her mouth to give him a proper scold, she was silenced with his lips. 

He caressed her cheek, pulling her closer to him in one swift motion. Hermione squeaked, pulling away far enough to get away from his sinister kiss. 

“Dean,” she started, trying to remember the whole speech she wanted to give him about communication. He placed a finger on her lips and shook his head. 

“I know,” he said. “In my defense, the vampire nest couldn’t wait.” 

Her eyes narrowed again, in an instant remembering the first thing she was going to say, but she was interrupted by the way his hand ran up her side. 

“And a man just needs to feel some lovin’ from his smokin’ fiance,” Dean added, a tired yet charming grin forming on his face. He didn’t wait for Hermione’s response before kissing her again. 

Hermione couldn’t fight it and kissed him back. She wanted to hex him, make sure he knew to always let her know if things were alright. When Dean’s fingers brushed against her skin under her shirt, Hermione decided that she’d go back to being angry after they were finished. 

She  _ wanted  _ to hit him, but kissing him would do for now. 


End file.
